Heartstrings
by NoelleLaBelle
Summary: The daughter of a world famous violinist. The very reclusive owner of a music shop. When their paths cross what will become of one another? A modern EC story
1. Chapter 1

_O.K. So I was telling this idea of mine to one of my friends and she told me that I MUST write it… I fear she might have punjabbed me had I denied her. This is not only my first E/C phic, but it is also my first modern day story (I generally like modern day Christine's more, they tend to have a bit more intelligence), so do take pity on me if this isn't very good at first, it will pick up, though I daresay updates will be switching between this and my other story (an Erik/OC). This is of course with Monsieur Gerard's Erik, but there will be a few things similar to both Leroux and Kay's book._

* * *

It had been a cool day in the city, the temperatures were dropping fast for the winter and it seemed most college students had taken to staying home preparing for their upcoming classes.

Except for Christine that is.

"No Meg, I can't come back yet, I've got to find this if I expect to make it in my music class, you know how important this is to me!" Christine argued into her cell phone with her best friend. Meg clicked her tongue in annoyance "All right Chrissy, but don't blame me if you catch cold, and don't expect me to be the one to drag your little sick butt around either, I have my own classes you know," she reminded her. Christine laughed at Meg's fiery attitude and said "I've only one more stop which hopefully will be my final one, and then after dinner I'll be back at the dorm, talk to you later Meg." she hung up her phone and pulled her coat closer around her waist. If she became sick or not, it didn't matter, she couldn't go back to her class empty-handed.

Four hours. Four long hours she'd been out trying to find the perfect violin, by request of her professor who had stated that her old one was worn and would be best suitable for firewood. She hated to have to buy a new one with how expensive they were, but if she was to be a great violinist like her father, then she would have to do as told. So far she had been to six other music stores, which if the violin wasn't the right quality then they would be far too much for what little she had, and it seemed no one was willing to negotiate on prices. Well, that was Boston for you.

"O.K. Last place and if they don't have one I'm calling it a night." She said to herself and made her way to a rather beat down, two-story brick building. At first glance it looked like an old bookstore, nothing but papers stacked up in the windows to where you couldn't even see the inside. Were it not for the wooden sign hanging outside she wouldn't have even noticed it for a music shop, there was no writing but instead a painting of a red rose entwining with a silver treble clef.

She came up to the door and peeked inside to find… more papers. It was as if the owner of the shop did nothing but collect music sheets and books, then unceremoniously piled them wherever it pleased them to, she couldn't even see a front desk, staff worker, nothing! She pressed on none-the-less and pushed the door all the way, a small bell announcing her entrance. "Hello?" she asked curiously "Can someone help me?" She walked on a bit more between a few stacks, reading the titles of some pieces that stuck out from the others, till she heard a low muttering. From where though, she wasn't quite sure, it seemed to echo from all around her. "Please, is there someone out here?"

How someone could work in a place like this, she wasn't sure. The entire building seemed to be covered in years of dust, giving the whole room a grey look, Christine felt as if she were standing in a haunted house. "Hello?" She said again.

She heard something heavy drop and a man curse, then the shuffling of heavy feet and creaking across the old wooden floorboards. "What do you want?" An irritated voice called out "Surely you must be in dire need of something to not be able to wait a few minutes, so what is it?"

Christine was becoming agitated as well with whoever this rude man was and quickly replied "As a matter of fact, it is quite dire, I'm in need of a violin and I go to my class in two days. I was wondering if you had anything of well quality that I might examine," she tried to look over some of the shorter stacks to catch a glimpse of the man, but it was to no avail. She let out a huff "Where are you? I can't very well continue speaking to you in this manner,"

"I'll be with you in a moment, in the meantime go to the counter and you can see what I have," His voice seemed to be traveling from one side to other, and she felt as if he might have been close by. Christine again took note of just how many things were around her, blocking her view from everything. She asked the voice "Which is where exactly? I'm sorry, but you have too many things just thrown about for me to actually know where I'm even at," She heard the man's pace pick up and before she knew it she could see the very tip of a head with slicked black hair, appear behind one of the piles. A hand raised up and pointed to the very back "The counter is that way, now go there and wait," he said with a definite tone before walking off again.

Christine walked slowly through the labyrinth of books and music sheets, trying to listen for the man's voice, she could hear him speaking in a low growl, "Too many things thrown about, what does she know? This place is just as I want it…" before he faded out again.

She finally found the counter and was amazed at everything she saw. "Oh.." she let out softly at the sight before her.

Violins, flutes, clarinets, even a harp, there were so many classical instruments it was nearly overwhelming to her. She bent down to peer into the glass case with all of the violins, there were so many kinds; nail, kit, even a stroh violin setting on display. As she sat there admiring them all, a figure darted past her behind the counter and she quickly stood up to face him. Yet he kept his back to her, holding a number of large folders in his hands, placing each one in a different section, labels over the areas with different names; Mrs. Denere, Mr. Teno, etc. Christine mused on the idea that they must be clients of his.

"Is there anything that is of interest to you?" He asked her, still sorting out what folder was to go where. Christine looked at the violins again for a moment, thinking on what she was needing. "These are all very good, but I need something real special for my classes, I'm in a music college near here and I want to do well in the orchestra, so my professor advised I find the best," she replied, watching him as he moved about. His shoulders were hunched as he worked, and he was wearing a black, high-collared silk shirt with matching pants. He turned his head just the slightest to the left to look at her and asked "Why is it so important that you have the best? If you do not mind my curiosity, those violins are as good as any other, so what makes it that you, a mere student right now, must have the highest quality possible?"

Christine had a faint smile as she said with caution "It was not my decision to make it so important, but the world and all it's people that have set this upon me because of my father. You see sir, I am the daughter of Gustave Daaé,"

He stopped, set down his work and turned his head entirely to the left where she could she half his face. With a cocked brow and wide eye he said "Gustave Daaé, THE Gustave Daaé who was world renowned? Then you must be Christine," She nodded to him and said "I can see you read the articles about our family. Yes, so you can see now why it's important that my violin is well made, nothing less is expected of me,"

The man could only nod a bit at this revelation before walking off further into the back and disappearing. Christine wondered what he was doing and called out to him "Where have you gone to?" His face appeared between some books and he said "I think I've got just what you're in need of, I'll only be a minute,"

She stood there waiting on him, looking over at the documents he had been handling, she could see a few music pieces sticking out the tops of them. Among them she saw Mozart, Beethoven, all the great musicians of old. She heard him return but he came to an abrupt stop behind a tower, as if he had frozen in place. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He was silent a moment, the only sound that could be heard was his breathing, before he said "Yes, I just, it's… Well, I don't normally have my customers actually come into my shop."

Christine cocked her head and replied sweetly "Well, that's no reason to hide. You have someone who would like to buy from you and it's your job to give full attention, am I not correct?" She pondered silently why he was so scared all of a sudden. "Please come out," She said softly.

He finally did so, walking very slowly, keeping his head to the right. Christine could see something black lining the hidden side of his face, but only the very edges of it. He looked at her cautiously before fully turning his head, shutting both of his eyes. Christine widened her own eyes looking upon him. He was wearing a black leather mask that went from the line of his hair and dipped all the way to his lips, covering up nearly the entire right half of his face. As for his unmasked half, it was… well, it was gorgeous. A strong jaw at the bottom, followed by a tight, firm, cheek with a high bone structure, then at the very top of his forehead, though a bit wrinkled, was mainly smooth, tanned skin.

She noticed that he held something behind his back, and though his eyes were still held closed, he had an almost excited look. Fear or pleasure, she didn't know but asked him "What is that you have there?" He opened his eyes, a little surprised, and brought out the instrument he had wanted to show her. Christine gasped when she saw it, she'd never seen something so magnificent.

The violin was pure ebony, with silver strings, the padding on the bottom a dark red. She reached out and took hold of it with careful hands and held it up to see it better. It was then that she noticed on the right side at the bottom that there was a small rose carefully painted in full detail, all the way down to tiny, dark little thorns along the stem. It was the same as the rose on the sign outside.

"Who is the maker of this? It's like nothing I've ever seen," She said breathlessly. He smiled a little bit at her and gave a bow saying "That would be me Miss Daaé, I am Erik Destler, owner of this shop."

Christine gaped, examining the instrument when she heard the familiar jingle of the door's bell. "What a horrible, filthy place this is! Is anyone actually working here, I need assistance this very moment!" A woman screeched out in an annoyed voice. Erik groaned and spoke aloud "In the very back, just walk forward from the entrance," before turning back to Christine and handing her the violin's bow. "I've never enjoyed the sound of a factory made instrument, so any that I use are of my own making," Christine nodded and held up the bow, it was all the same except for at the very top. A rose had also been added, but rather being painted it was carved onto it. Christine asked him when realization dawned "Then this is _your_ violin?"

He nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak when a very flustered, very snubbing looking woman came up to the counter, pushing aside Christine and said to him "I need the very best violin you have, I don't care who made it or how much it cost, do you understand?" Christine scoffed quietly at this terrible person and the woman turned to give her a mean look, then catching glimpse of the black violin she smirked and snatched it from her hands, turned back to Erik and said "This one, I'll buy it. How much?"

Erik glared at the woman with a deep intensity before grinding out "It already has an adequate owner, now kindly return it to Miss Daaé and leave my shop immediately, Madame." The woman could only stutter for a minute then sniped back "How _dare_ you speak to me like this, you have no right!" Erik leaned down closer so he was eye level with the woman and said in a whispered voice "This is my store and my home, I have all the right I need and if you do not leave now I assure you that I will throw you out, do you understand _me_?"

The woman just gawked before turning to Christine again and shoving the violin back in her hands roughly, then turning on her heel and bustling back out, the whole time yelling "See if I ever come here again, and see if you ever have any good business! The nerve of you to speak to me like this!"

Just when the two at the back thought she was done they heard a very loud crashing that sounded like one of the mighty towers had fallen. The small bell rang as the door was opened again, then all was silent. Erik put his head into his hands and leaned on the counter, groaning at what just occurred. He said in a low voice "Please tell me I didn't just hear that…" Christine looked at him with sympathy and, not knowing what else to do, reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Erik flinched and shot back up, as if coming to his senses and asked Christine "Are you all right, she didn't hurt you did she? Shoving you like that…"

Christine shook her head, then asked him seriously "Did you really mean what you said to her, that I can buy this one? Mr. Destler, I don't know if I have enough for your violin, especially since it's handmade and-" Erik leaned across the counter and said with a smile to her "Miss Daaé, it would be an honor to know that I helped the daughter of one of the world's greatest violinists, the price does not matter to me, I'll take whatever you want to pay,"

Christine practically squealed in delight and took out her money, 365 dollars, and handed it all to Erik. "Let me go get a case for it," He said before again walking off to the back. Christine stood there a moment, but then had an idea. She gently set down the violin and bow on the counter, then walked to the entrance the shop, where she had heard the crash. To her expectations she found just what was to be expected, the books, papers, a whole mountain of work had been knocked over by the invader.

Bending down, Christine began trying to organize some of the works, putting them all into much smaller piles based on who the writer was or if it was labeled for a specific client. As she went through them a piece caught her eye, it was labeled specifically Destler. Curiosity getting the better of her, she stood up with it and read the notes, it was a piece for a violin and organ with the title _The Dance of Angels and Demons._

"Miss Daaé?" Erik called out. Christine quickly dropped the piece back onto the floor and answered "I'm here, just at the front trying to clean up a bit after that awful woman!" She heard Erik's footsteps rushing to where she was, and moved over away from the music sheet, worried he would be upset at her for looking at his personal writing. Erik came through and looked down at the fallen sheets and sighed "I do hate it when this happens, but such is my life. Why are you cleaning it up though? It's not your problem,"

"I think it's the least I can do after you selling me your violin, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled at him, bending back down to collect some of Tchaikovsky's work. "Besides, it's much faster to have some help right now rather than doing it all on your own," Erik nodded and set down the case he was holding and also bent down to help Christine. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he saw his own piece and picked it up, but instead of putting it into any pile, he rolled it up and stuffed it in his shirt.

After they had most of the main writers sorted out and quite a few of his customers, Christine asked him "You said that this is also your home?" Erik looked at her and nodded saying "Yes, I live on the second floor of the shop, I've done so for ten years now," Christine was about to respond when she heard a clock chime, five, six, seven times. "Oh my goodness! I'm going to be late for dinner with my friend!" Christine said standing in a panic. Erik stood up and asked her a bit uncertainly "Would you like a ride? I can close up shop early if you'd liked," Christine put her hands together in thanks and exclaimed "Oh! Thank you Mr. Destler, I would love that, thank you so very much!"

Erik picked up the violin case and handed it to her saying "I'll only be about two minutes, you just go out to the front, I'll pull my car around." He headed off again into the abyss of music and disappeared. Christine did as he instructed and walked out the door. The moment she came in contact with the cold air a shiver went through her.

She vaguely wondered though if it was just the air doing this to her or something a bit more… mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! Have some pie! -offers a plate of my mother's pecan pie- Figured this would be a good day to update my story. Something I'm thinking about is that this may turn into a 'M' rated phic. Not anything too bad, I like to keep a level of class in my writing. I do think though that now if I don't have a little something more in this… one of my friends (the one actually who forced me into starting this and shall from here on be known as Archer), she may cause me to have my own 'accident', and she's proven herself more than once that she can think of plenty of maniacal things._

_I've never been to Boston, so there's going to be fake names concerning streets, stores, and such so please bear with me. I have done a bit of reading about what exists there and will probably be using them later in the story._

_Now, to meet the boy that will cause a load of problems and will probably be a thorn in my side as much as he is yours. Let me say, I've read the book and I'm keeping him more like that version, and frankly he's not the entirely kind hero that the movie/musical makes him out to be._

* * *

It wasn't a long wait for Christine, though quite a cold one, when a black Mustang pulled up in front of her. _'Naturally it would be black' _Christine joked in her mind. Erik climbed out of the large luxury car, now wearing a thick leather jacket and gloves, and walked around to open the door for Christine. He offered his leather encased hand to her and lowered her down into the seat and quickly shut the door, then went back around to jump into the driver's seat.

Erik knew this should be considered wrong, offering a young woman a ride when she didn't even know him, but who was he to pass up the opportunity to speak with the only living member of the Daaé family? He'd read countless magazines about her father Gustave and his accomplishments playing the violin, the man was nothing but a genius at the art. He remembered the head titles from 15 years ago when the man passed away too, after years of waging war with cancer it finally took its toll on the old man. It was a deep hit to many including himself to hear that famous Gustave had left the world. He could vaguely remember the obituary mentioning that the last living member left of his family was his only child, his daughter Christine, and he felt pity for the young girl.

Now here he was driving the woman so she would make it on time to dinner.

"Where am I taking you to Miss Daaé?" Erik said as he lowered into his seat and shut the door. Christine was shivering a bit from the outdoors and with a slightly quivering lip said "Not f-far from here, it's over on Ivy Street. Please Mr. Destler, could you not call me Miss Daaé? It just feels too, too-"

"Formal?" He offered her.

Christine nodded and replied "Yes, just Christine would be nice for a change, everyone I meet always calls me Miss and it grows to be very tiresome for someone who's only 23, it makes me feel like a school teacher," Erik smirked at her and how she had scrunched up her nose when saying 'teacher'. "Try being 37 and always known as Mister. If I am to call you Christine then it only seems fair you call me Erik, do we have an agreement, _Christine_?" He asked her as he pulled his car out into the busy road. Christine grinned at him as she buckled her seatbelt "All right, _Erik_, agreed,"

As Erik drove on, Christine realized she could hear faint music around her. She looked to see that he had a c.d. playing and reached to turn the volume up, receiving an odd look from Erik for her daring, clearly no one just handled his car without permission. She ignored him though and shut her eyes a moment to focus on what she was listening to.

"The Violin Concerto,"

"What?" Christine asked him. He turned his head slightly at her, so she could see a bit more of his face rather than the mask and said "It's Beethoven's Violin Concerto, you have heard it yes?"

"Yes, I have, I would really like to play it someday too,"

Erik fought in his mind to ask her a question, he really shouldn't, but it still came out as he said "Perhaps sometime, if you would like to of course, you could practice it at my store,"

"Really? You wouldn't mind hearing my awful playing?"

They had come to a stop light, only a couple more blocks form Ivy Street. Erik turned to her and said in very serious tones "Christine, NEVER think that your playing is awful, do you understand me? Be proud of who you are and what I know you can and will achieve, all right?" Christine was staring right into his eyes, and was amazed at what she saw, she hadn't noticed the true depth to them until now. They were electric blue, with tiny hints of light green, the contrast between the black mask and his eyes caused them to bore into her as he waited on her response. She finally did so and said "Yes, Erik, I'll keep that to heart," Christine clutched the violin case closer to her as the light turned green and she took to staring out the window.

She only really meant it as a joke. She knew that she was an okay player, a slip here and there when she played sometimes, but nothing that wasn't unexpected for someone of her age. The turn that Erik took though when she said that, no one had ever said so much in so little about who she was. She could only determine that he knew quite a lot about her father and that's what made him so determined to make her see that she was capable. Then again, there had been stories recently about her as well when it became known that she would be joining the Boston Orchestra. Perhaps Erik knew much about her as well, yet she hardly knew anything of him but a name, a store, and that he wore a mask…

"We're here Christine, is that the restaurant over there?" Erik said pointing out a rather high class building. Christine nodded as he pulled the car over to the side, then reaching behind his seat he took out what looked like a black fedora with shorter sides, almost like what members of the rat pack wore. Christine decided to hold back a comment as he adjusted it to cover half of his mask.

Erik got out to open the door for Christine. He held his hand out for her and gently lifted her up when he heard someone shout "Christine! " He whipped his head around to see a young man rushing towards them. He was dressed in a navy blue suit and had golden brown hair that went to his shoulders. "Christine!" He said again "Where have you been? I was getting worried about you," Instantly he came up and put his arm around Christine, hugging her. Erik bit his cheek as the man finally turned to him, staring openly at the mask a moment before saying "Who are you exactly?"

It wasn't lost on Erik the slight sneer that came from the man's voice, nor the look in his eye as he kept on glancing at the mask.

"Raoul, this is Erik Destler, he sold me a violin for my class. I was helping him clean up some papers when I realized I was running late and Erik offered me a ride here," Christine said while smiling between the two men. Raoul gave a curt nod to Erik before saying "Well Mr. Destler, I suppose I should thank you for taking care of her, but Christine, we really must get inside now otherwise we'll lose our table,"

Raoul took Christine by the arm to walk her into the restaurant, but she abruptly broke the connection to walk back to Erik. She whispered to him "I'll keep in mind what you said about practicing in your store, goodbye Erik" and quickly gave him a hug. Erik swallowed hard as she went back to Raoul and entered the restaurant, this wasn't what he had expected to happen.

"Christine, you really shouldn't do things like that, it's not safe!" Raoul said now that he was away from the odd man that had held his dear friend. Christine laughed at him "Raoul, it's all right, Erik is a fine person,"

"Erik, you've only known him how long? Two hours and you're on a first name basis with him now,"

"Raoul, don't worry, there's nothing wrong with him, can we just get to our seats please?" Christine never liked how overprotective he was of her. _'Five years older than me and he thinks he knows where I'm safe or not'_ She thought bitterly.

They sat down in a booth by an art covered wall, flowers and mountains. They reminded Christine of her home when her father was still alive and he supported both of them.

Raoul took off his coat and ordered a bottle of wine for them. Christine scrunched her face and said "Raoul, you know I don't like alcohol," Raoul smiled cheekily at her and said "Christine, we're adults, you should learn to enjoy some of it's advantages," He laughed at her and how she still seemed to keep her childish manner. "Now, tell me about this violin you bought from that strange man,"

Christine frowned at the way he spoke of Erik. True, it was unusual that he had a mask, but when she remembered the way he looked upon her, and that he had been kind enough to offer her use of his store, his home even, for her to play, surely he wasn't what he appeared at first glance. She opened the violin case and took out the special instrument, cradling it as if it were a precious child, before handing it to Raoul. He looked at it carefully, examining the wood and strings. Finally he said to her with a laugh "Christine, it looks as if you've bought something used,"

"It is used, Erik- oh for goodness sake Raoul, fine!- _Mr. Destler_ made it himself for his purposes," She said in angry tones. Raoul handed it back to her and said softly, trying to calm his friend "Chrissy, why don't you let me buy you a new one? I'll get you something much better than that, you don't even need to pay me back,"

Christine bit her lip in annoyance. Raoul did have plenty of money, his parents had both been taken very well care of by the stock market and now that they had passed away, all the wealth they possessed was split between him and his brother Phillipe. "Raoul, I bought this violin and it's special to me. I don't need your money anyway, so why would you even offer?" She scoffed at him. "Because Christine, you refuse to spend any of the money from when your father passed away," He said sympathetically "Look Christine, I know it was never easy for you when you lost him, but he left you such a large sum, it could take care of you for years-"

"I don't care about that money Raoul! Do you not understand? I don't want to be relying on what others have left for me or what they offer me, I want to stand on my own feet in this world, and that means that I do this all on my own!" She huffed, fresh tears coming to her eyes. "I've- I've got to go Raoul, I'm sorry, but I just can't be out right now like this, I hope you'll forgive me." She said putting away the violin and pulling her coat back on, then heading off to the door without a second glance at her friend.

As she called on a cab to take her back to her dormitory, as she got into the backseat and gave instructions to the driver, she never noticed the Mustang sitting a few cars away, or the man watching her in awe.

* * *

_So it begins, muahahahahahaha…_

_This chapter felt a little rushed to me, but things will become a little bit more clear in the next few chappies. Also, in my profile at the bottom I've left a link to what Erik looks like in this story (a little time playing with photo editing shops pays off very well)._


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't you guys just love me? Two updates within one week, and even more new characters to love and laugh at. Hmm, so I argued whether or not to put a certain favorite of mine in, but since he does also exist in the original, who was I to deny him any shining moments in here._

_Now, the story._

_And you all thought he was stalking her at the end… : )_

Erik sat quietly in his car, stunned. He had been about to drive off from dropping Christine at the restaurant when his phone rang. It was one of his best clients, Nadir Khan, and possibly the only one who actually came in to pick up his orders. Unlike everyone else though, Erik retrieved rare science books for him rather than music. He answered his phone and didn't even give a hello to his friend.

"Yes, Nadir, I have your orders in. You can come by any day but today and get them," He said in jokingly annoyed tones, the dark skinned man had only been bothering him a week nonstop. "Thank you, Erik, I may have some other things to buy when I come by the store as well, an instrument actually, a harp…" Nadir said in a somewhat nervous voice.

Erik was quiet a moment, since when did Nadir actually play? Since when did Nadir even _like_ hearing a harp? "Nadir, may I enquire as to why you, having no musical talent that I've seen so far, are in need of an harp?"

"That is none of your business Erik, my affairs are nothing that concern you,"

Erik grinned as he caught on to what was running through Nadir's mind.

"Nadir Khan, are you trying to impress a woman? You know it won't do you any good never having played before," Erik stated, a most evil grin upon his face. Nadir protested "It's not for me! You insufferable person, can you not just leave it alone?"

"No. Finding out what goes on in your life is the closest thing I have to one. So if it's not for you, then it is for said lady friend, yes?"

Nadir sighed "Yes, yes Erik, it for a woman that I've met, but that's all you're getting out of me! Now I also wanted to ask you…" But Erik wasn't paying attention, for at that moment he saw Christine rushing out the doors from where she had just entered. "Nadir, I've got to go now, save it for later."

"Wait! Erik, I want to know if-"

_Click._

Erik watched as Christine waved down a cab. She was crying and quickly got into the car giving the driver directions. He couldn't help but worry and also wonder as he watched the young woman take off. He considered following her, to make sure everything was all right, but then thought better of it.

What had upset her so?

He sat there a few more minutes, just thinking about Christine. She was an interesting person and he wished he knew more about her, more than what the papers said anyway. The memory and shock of her actually touching him was still fresh in his mind, but so were the glares of the young boy that held her. No doubt that boy was not pleased with seeing Christine around such a freak.

That very moment it seemed, that boy decided to dash outside, looking around frantically for any sign of Christine, or so Erik guessed. _'A few too many minutes late now boy' _Erik thought as he turned on his own car. He watched as Raoul shook his head and went back inside in defeat, clearly something had occurred between the two in the restaurant. Erik shook himself from his own thoughts and pulled back out onto the road, he needed to get back to the store and finish cleaning up.

But even that wasn't going to make him forget Christine's tears.

"We're here ma'am, the total is $18.70," The cab driver said as he stopped outside the women's dorms and Christine stepped out of the car. She reached in her wallet to pay the man, and found her heart suddenly stopping. _'No. oh, no, please.'_ She had nothing on her, all of her money she had went to Erik's violin. "Oh, just a moment, it's in here, somewhere…" _'What am I going to do?'_

"Is there a problem Miss Daaé?" She turned around and happily exclaimed "Mr. André!" It was Gilles André who did nightly rounds in the dorms. She leaned in and whispered to him "I've got to pay my cab fare, but I didn't bring any money on me. Please, can I pay you back once I get to my room?"

Gilles smiled at the young girl and took out his wallet, handing the driver the correct amount. Christine blushed as the driver took off and lowered her head to him "I'm so sorry sir, I was with a friend and we were arguing and he just upset me and I just didn't think so I took off in a cab and-"

"Miss Daaé, do calm yourself, it's all right," Gilles said gently to her. "Come now, let's get you to your room, shall we? You can tell me all about it on the way," Christine gladly accepted his offer and began walking with him, telling about her day.

She liked Gilles André, he was a kind older man, at least in his late forties. His graying, curled, fluffy hair gave him the appearance of a grandfather, and he was like one to her already. She had met him a week prior when she was looking for her room, Meg had run off to get to know some of the boys on campus and had left her with only a number. It was Gilles who had not only pointed her in the right direction, but even helped her with carrying her things.

"…and then I just got up and walked out on him. I still can't believe I didn't carry anymore money on me than that, thank you Mr. André," Christine said as they reached her door. "Never a problem Miss Daaé, you just let me know whenever you need anything," Christine nodded at him while she opened the door to dorm room with Meg. She quickly dipped in a moment, ignoring Meg's call from kitchen, and grabbed a twenty from her room. She went back out to Gilles and handed him the bill. He looked at it and frowned "Now Christine, you know I won't accept more than what was paid," Christine shook her head to him and replied "No, keep it, you can just make it up to me some other way. You know, let me slip in an hour past curfew or so," she winked at him. Gilles laughed a little and winked back at her "All right Miss Daaé, but don't spread this around that I'm letting a little beauty like you bribe me, otherwise I'll have a whole fleet trying to get on my good side!"

Christine laughed and bade him goodnight. Walking back into the apartment Meg appeared from the kitchen, powder on her nose, she had been baking. "So? Did you find a violin, you better have since you start classes on Monday and it's already a Saturday night- Christine, Have you been crying?" Meg asked her as she came up close to Christine. "Your eyes are red, what happened?"

"Raoul, he was just bothering me about how I don't spend my father's money and I became angry with him," Christine replied, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. "I mean… I know he left it for me, but I don't want to use it now, he made it without anyone giving him an easy way and I want to do the same, you know?" Meg nodded and took Christine's hand, pulling her to the kitchen "Well, forget about him right now, I've been trying a recipe that mum gave me for cinnamon cookies that you have to try,"

The two sat in the kitchen talking and laughing, the cookies serving as a good cheer up for Christine. Meg was reaching in the fridge for the milk when she said "Mum met somebody the other day," Christine nearly choked on her cookie and asked "Your mom? The one who said the last thing she needed on her mind was a man because we were already enough trouble for her, we're talking about this mother here?" Meg nodded, pouring a glass for the each of them "The very one, said she met him in the parking lot when leaving our dorm, apparently he's one of the professors around here," She looked thoughtful for a moment, half a cookie hanging from her mouth "Physics, I think is what she said he taught, apparently she's quite taken with him, though you know she won't admit that out loud," she said, pointing the cinnamon treat at Christine in a very lecturing manner. All of a sudden her eyes brightened and she asked excitedly "Christine, you never told me, did you get a violin?"

"Oh! Yes, oh, you must see it Meg, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Christine replied, walking into her a room a moment and returning with the case. She took it out and showed all the things designed into it, from the rose bow, to the red leather padding. "Erik sold it to me at such a low price too, I don't know what I would have done had I not found him," She said happily.

"Erik?"

"The man who owns the shop. Meg, he was so nice, he made this himself but still sold it to me, and he even drove me over to the restaurant when I was running late, and yet…"

"Yes? What is it Christine, you know I hate it when you linger on something," Meg said with curious eyes. "Well.." Christine began "It's the most unusual thing I've seen, he wears a mask,"

"A mask? Why?"

"Well, it actually only covers the right half of his face, like this," She held her hand up in example "It's so mysterious though, he seemed so frightened for me to see him, and when he drove me he wore a hat to try and cover some of it,"

"Oh my Christine, he's not actually some sort of criminal you think?"

Christine laughed "Meg, you really ought to go easy with your mystery books. No, I know he's not a criminal of any sort, but it was just so odd. It was black, well actually everything he wore was black, but it made his eyes look so beautiful,"

"Sounds like you've got your own infatuation with this 'Erik'," Meg grinned at her. Christine blushed a little before saying "It's nothing like that, I just wish I knew why he wore it. He's invited me back to his store, to practice my music, he apparently read a lot about my father… and maybe me as well,"

"Christine, you must go again then, I won't let you say no, understood?" Meg asked putting away her dishes. Christine smiled and replied "All right, I'll see how this goes then," Meg grinned while saying "And you must keep me informed of every detail. Care for a game of cards?"

"Sure, why not, it's still rather early."

The two spent the rest of the night playing cards and talking about all that they were going to be doing this year. It was when midnight came that Christine decided to get to bed. She gave Meg a hug goodnight and retreated to her room. She smiled to herself lying under her cotton covers with the decision she had made. Monday, after her classes were over, she would return to Erik's shop and take him up on his offer.

Erik was also lying in his bed with his own thoughts about a certain woman coming to him, still trying to decipher why she had been crying.

Trying to decipher why he even cared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, don't think this is all you're getting. Only reason this is so short is because it worked better to cut this and post the rest as chapter five (which is being done right now, seeing as how I'm on a roll)._

_Wow, I didn't expect so many nice reviews with so few chapters, you guys are the best!_

_A VERY BIG note to you guys, one of my dearest friends (Archer) has recently joined on here, and already has a few stories up, with plenty of chapters to keep you guys happy. Her username is The Strange Angels Muse. Now just to teach you a bit, reading and reviewing her stories makes her and me happy, when we're happy we get real excited and talk about everything that's been said, and this leads us to discussing what we're going to do in our stories, therefore we end up writing chapters a lot faster. _

_So the short version is: You read. You review. We talk. We update. Savvy?_

_Allow me to say I had great fun with a certain area in this chappie. Ahh, the visualizations... -eyes glaze over-_

* * *

Sunday morning and there was light. Far too much light.

"Bloody hell? Stupid sun…"

Erik groaned face down into his pillow and pulled his head under the blankets as the morning light shot into his room. He'd forgotten to pull the coverings last night around his four poster bed to keep it shadowed, now he was paying dearly for that mistake. He reached out blindly for his mask and grabbed a clean undershirt from a small drawer by his bed. Then, almost literally crawling out from the crushed velvet covers, he kept his eyes shut as he stumbled over to the window, immediately pulling the curtain down.

Sweet darkness took over the room and his eyes adjusted to his natural surroundings in his home. Were it not for Nadir forcing him out in the world, to keep him somewhat humanistic he was told, he would have been as white as a ghost from living in such a lack of light.

He stretched a moment while glancing at the time, 6:30 in the morning, and went through a mental checklist of what needed to be done today. The store wasn't open on Sundays, not due to any religious reasons for Erik, but simply because he liked to have one day to himself and his music, though there were some days that were taken up by Nadir.

It seemed today would be one of them.

There was a ringing coming from the pocket of his pants he wore last night. Erik knew only Nadir would call him so early and almost considered not answering, but then again, he knew he would get no peace if he didn't answer the foreign man. He walked over and grabbed his cell phone and said dryly "Good morning my dear professor, to what pleasure do I receive this call so damn early?"

"Well, had you not hung up on me last night you wouldn't have me calling you at this time of the morning. What made you drop me so abruptly anyway?" Nadir asked him. Erik groaned at the man's inquisitiveness and sat on the edge of his bed "I'll explain it later. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you cared to go riding with me today, there won't be much time once my classes start and I wanted to get in one last day," Nadir replied. Erik fell back on his bed a moment, thinking. Riding would mean an hour and a half long drive out of Boston, and he wouldn't have enough energy after he returned to play his music. Riding would also mean though that he could talk better with Nadir about Christine, he had never been one to entertain women and now that he had invited one to his home, he knew he would need to know how to be a polite host. He made his decision and said "Head on over there, I'll meet you within three hours." and once again he hung the phone up with Nadir in mid-sentence.

He headed for his bathroom, shedding off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Turning on his shower to warm up the water, he took the moment to clean up his face and removed his mask. He cupped some cold water and splashed himself a bit to get rid of any more drowsiness, then finally looked up, hating the image he saw in his bathroom mirror.

Dead, mottled, reddened flesh.

He examined the ruined skin before him, as he did almost every morning, always wishing it were some strange nightmare. Without the support of the mask the skin around his eye drooped, exposing the soft under flesh where his tear duct was, causing it to water instantly in the open air. He ran his hand over his sunken in ear and rough, bumpy scalp, his black wig now gone all that was left was half of dark brown hair, the right side nothing but light brown-grey wisps. Then there was his nose, unformed and melding with his cheek. He loathed the beast he saw before him, twisted and disgusting.

By now the heat from the shower was hot enough to step under and he loosened himself from the rest of his clothing. Getting under the blast of water he let it run over his face, feeling the difference in the way the liquid flowed down each side, smoothly down his left, but in tiny crevices on his right. Erik set himself to the rather easy task of washing what little hair he had, even though he kept it under a wig all the time, his natural hair's hygiene was of importance to him. He once again felt the large bumps as he worked on his scalp and cleaned his hair, then held his head directly under the fountain of water, enjoying what bit of natural warmth he would feel that day on his head. He made quick work of washing the rest of his body, ignoring the dull feeling of the marks on his back. He stepped out with a large towel around his waist and a smaller towel over his head and walked over to his closet, dripping water along his floor. Unlike the shop that was nothing but hard wood, he'd tired of pulling splinters from his feet due to the upstairs, so he decided to just cover the problem with a soft and dark red carpet.

"Clothes, clothes…" Erik muttered to himself as he decided what to wear while riding. He would have worn one of his regular dark red or black shirts had he just been in for a day of music, but if he was to be out in the sun, he might as well wear a long sleeve white lawn shirt. He put on his undergarments and a pair of black pants, all that was left now was his wig.

The one thing he hated about riding was having to wear his wig. He normally had to apply a special type of glue to it so it would hold to his head and not fall off, but when riding he needed larger amounts of the horrible mixture. He picked up a fresh wig, one that wasn't dirty and in need of combing like last night's, and pick up a bottle of the glue. He lined it in a circular motion and let it set for a couple seconds, if he put it on too early it would seep far too much in his real hair and cause irritation, but too late and the bond wouldn't be strong enough and he for one didn't fancy the idea of his wig getting caught on a branch while riding.

He looked at the clock again, 7:20. All that was left was his mask and to grab something to satisfy his stomach. The mask required the same type of glue, which caused it to need cleaning on a regular basis, but thankfully it was a bit easier to clean. He walked back into his bathroom with the paste and picked up the mask. He put some on the essential areas that needed to be held, his forehead and the lower half of his cheek, letting it also dry before pushing it to his skin. Instantly he could feel it feel in the lines on his right side, drying completely into a strong grasp. He shook his head a little to test it, and being satisfied with the hold, made his way back to his room and grabbed his phone and jacket.

"Now for breakfast." He said walking out of his room. The upstairs flat was actually quite roomy, since he only required a bit of space for his bedroom and shower, the rest was taken up by a large living room and kitchen. He made a simple bit for himself, some toast and juice, downing everything in a haste and then grabbing an apple for his horse. He finished up in the kitchen and made sure he had everything before taking the steps downstairs. Everything was in order so he walked on down the flight of stairs and passed through the books and papers till he reached the front of the store. After walking out he locked up the doors and proceeded to his car. He groaned and dropped his head on the steering wheel as the sun light hit him directlyin the eyes.

It was going to be a long, _long_ sunny drive.


	5. Chapter 5

_Err, this kind of felt like a crap chapter to me, so please leave a review with your opinion if it really seemed okay or not. It's about three days later than I wished to have it done, but there were so many things I had to do I nearly killed myself over getting this chapter posted. _

_NOTE: As you may have already noticed, the rating on this has been changed from 'T' to 'M'. That's right my dearies, we're going to get a bit more intense in this than I had originally planned. You can all thank The Strange Angels Muse for persuading me to take the writer's leap into this area, and what better way to thank her than reading and reviewing her stories? She has some of the most wonderful pieces, my particular favorites are Lone Dancer and What Should Have Been His._

_Come this Friday starts my Christmas break (and next Thursday is my birthday! Wooh! 18 dearies!). Hopefully the time off and all the celebrations will allow me to write quite a few more chapters than normal._

* * *

"You look pleased," Nadir said as Erik got out of his car. "I suspect it was a joyful morning for you?" Erik merely growled as he walked past his friend to the entrance to the stables. Erik's nostrils filled with the scent of hay and dirt instantly and he walked up to a stable boy that was patting down a small colt. The young man turned as Erik cleared his throat and jumped "Mr. Destler! A surprise to see you here this morning," 

"Yes, imagine me here at an unexpected time, how unusual of me," Erik said mockingly. "Our horses, if it isn't too much of a trouble for you,"

"Y-yes sir, just a moment," the boy stuttered as he scrambled

Erik could hear Nadir chuckling behind him, "My, you certainly are in a wonderful mood, I wonder what could have made you so happy today?" Erik turned on him and glared, saying "I didn't have much sleep last night and the entire way over here the damn sun was in my way, now I have to deal with some idiot who can never handle seeing me, how would you feel?"

Nadir frowned at his remark "Erik, what has made you so testy today? I mean, you're always in a rather bad mood, but not like this, what happened?" Erik sighed and ran his hand over his wig, he froze suddenly, and started to tug at the right side a little, trying to loosen the false hair to fall a bit more over his ear. His _real_ ear. _'Damn it!'_ he thought, feeling the caved in part of his skull, he had done everything to hide his deformity, all except for placing on his false ear.

Nadir realized what was going on and decided to walk past Erik, to reach the young lad bringing out their horses, a coffee and white cream paint for Nadir, and a pure black stallion for Erik. "Thank you Lucas, we'll take care of the rest." He said to the boy, who gladly nodded and hastily rushed out to escape any more remarks from Erik. Nadir walked back with the two creatures to Erik and said "You know, there's really not many here today, so you shouldn't worry so much," another glare from Erik was his only answer, but he continued "I will say though that if you insist on being so stubborn today, you at least tell me why you are acting so,"

Erik said nothing for a moment, he walked over to take his horse and patted him on the snout, saying "How have you been Cesar? My good friend, I hope they've seen to you well…" he paused and took a long breath "Nadir, have you heard of Christine Daaé?"

"Why she's living with… Yes, what about her?" Erik looked back to Nadir, and the older man being caught in his slip of tongue faltered. A cautious eye came over Erik as he said "Nadir, what do you mean by who 'she's living with'? What do you know of it?"

"Well, it's just…"

"Nadir." Erik said in a menacing tone "What do you know about her?" Nadir walked over to the saddles, picking up a western style for himself and Erik and continued "All right, I'll tell you. That woman I told you about, I met her over at the university and she was telling me about her daughter just being admitted. 'She joined with her best friend' she told me, and went on to tell me that it was the young Christine that you speak of,"

Erik lifted himself onto Cesar and the great black creature tossed his head, anxiously awaiting the run. "So then, this mother is the mystery harp player I suppose?" Nadir nodded in answer, almost with a defeated look. Erik smirked "You see? You can't go about trying to hide things from me Nadir, I will find out,"

"Oh fine, but now that you know can you _please_ explain to me why that girl is of importance to you? Easy Cala, it's okay girl" Nadir said as he climbed his own mare. Erik turned Cesar for the gate, he had an idea for the mere fun of annoying the man.

"The name of that woman is important because I shall be teaching her," And he gave Cesar a push to the sides and took off. Erik laughed the entire time as he could hear Nadir yelling after him "Erik! Come now, this isn't fair!"

Cesar ran for about ten minutes, Erik leading him to take every twist and jump he could find, yet Nadir kept a strong pace as well and never lost his sight on him. "All right, I'll give, just slow down!" Erik shouted while pulling on Cesar's reins. They stopped out on an open field and Erik said to Nadir "Well old man, I hope I didn't put you through too much,"

"I am 52 Erik, I'm not that old. Now, just what do you mean that you'll be teaching her? How did you even meet her?"

"She came to my store yesterday and bought my violin,"

"Your violin, you actually sold her your prized possession?"

"If it means that it will help her to grow in music, I'm willing to sacrifice anything of mine,"

Nadir's eyes widened a little and he said "You're really serious about helping this girl aren't you?" Erik nodded and replied "Which is why I need your help. I need to know how.. How to be a good host to a young lady like herself," Erik glared as Nadir chuckled at him and continued "I've never really dealt with them before, but Nadir, you've been married so you can instruct me,"

Nadir's eyes became downcast at the memory of his lost wife and all that came with her, but he shook his head to ask "What would you like to know?" Erik became hopeful and said "I'm going to let her practice in my sanctity of my music room, after all there is no better place, but how am I to treat her?"

Again Nadir laughed "You are to treat her like a person Erik, but remember to keep your temper, this is not another one of your customers. Misspeak to her and she will not be so obliging to play for you,"

"Am I to have anything for her, drink or food?"

"You speak as if you are a teenager on a study-date,"

"I speak as if I've never allowed anyone down there," Erik retorted darkly. Nadir sighed and said "My apologies, I forget sometimes,"

"Yes, how very easy it is to forget about this," Erik raised his hand to his mask. Cesar and Cala were becoming restless so the two men began walking them slowly. "It does not matter, she is merely there to practice her music, that is the only thing of importance,"

"When is she coming?"

"I.. I do not know," Erik did not want to tell Nadir that Christine had only said she would consider his offer, his arrogance of the chance to train someone of such importance had gotten the better of him. "I can only hope it will be soon, she said that her classes start tomorrow." He thought for a moment, then said "Nadir, I must ask you, what of this woman that you've become interested in?"

"I thought you were going to leave it alone," Nadir huffed.

"Well, I'm just not certain I can sell you a harp when I do not even know who shall be playing it, so unless you care to tell me about her…"

"All right! Her.. Her name is Celine, I ran into her at the university, she was most pleasant to talk to. I asked her what she does for her job and she said at the current moment she is without one, she was a ballet instructor in another state until she decided to move when her daughter was accepted at the college,"

"So how did you come across this matter over the harp?"

"I asked her if she might join me for dinner one night, I suggested that restaurant where they have regular performances with classical instruments and told her the upcoming one was of a group of harps, she merely proceeded to tell me that she herself plays,"

"I hope things go well for you then, my friend, I know things haven't been easy,"

Nadir nodded and said "The same to you Erik, may you find some happiness with this Christine," Erik's face dropped and he protested "Nadir, she is to be a student to me, what would make you even say such a thing?"

Nadir had a genuine and kind smile as he laughed softly"Because Erik, like myself, no matter how much you fight it and try to put yourself above it, you are a man of flesh and have those needs."


	6. Chapter 6

_A faster update than even I expected, but Angel's Muse and I talked it over, and you should have another chapter in a few hours. That does not mean though that reviews on this chappie should be ignored. In fact, I was pleasantly surprised with how many I got in such little time two days ago. I told you all positive reviews fuel me to write faster._

_So this chapter will set up quite a few important things, though they won't become clear until later, but you'll like them, I promise._

* * *

How long had she been waiting for this day? A week? A month? No, it had been much more than that, she had known for years that this moment would come. Had known since the day she picked up a violin she would do this. She was going to be a famous violinist like her father, the second she walked into that orchestra room her fate would be sealed.

If only her feet would get that message.

"Christine!" Meg yelled, pushing her in the back, "You can't do this now! It's the beginning of the year and you're going to be late on the first day if you don't hurry, now move!" Christine had frozen in place, the violin case was clutched so hard to her it was digging into her chest, and she was nearly certain her heart had stopped beating. "Christine!" Meg shouted again, this time nearly knocking them both over from ramming her. "Can you even talk? This is ridiculous!" Christine turned her head slightly at Meg, her eyes wide with fear and excitement.

'_Can I talk?' _She repeated the question to herself, _'Yes, yes I seem to recall having that ability'_. She opened her mouth as she was now being plowed along the walk to the doors, but all that came out was a mere squeak. "I honestly don't know how you're entire body stills like this, it was like this getting your license, your first big theme park ride, that date you had in high school-"

"Only because he was two years ahead of me!" Christine shouted.

"She speaks! Thank God, I had thought you had finally lost your voice for good! Now look at me," Meg turned Christine around and was holding her by the shoulders. "What are you about to do?"

"Join the Boston Orchestra,"

"What are you going to play?"

"The violin,"

"Are you going to be good at it?"

"The very best,"

Meg gave Christine a tight hug and whispered in her ear "That's the Christine I know and love, now you go uphold the family name and show them just who you really are!" and turned Christine back to the doors and gave her one last push, forcing her to go inside.

Christine looked around the main hall, the building used to originally be a church until the university was built around it, the acoustics of it served as a perfect place for symphonies and celebrations of music to take place. There were people everywhere, all whispering excitedly and showing off their instruments. Christine again held Erik's violin close to her heart. There was about five minutes left before they needed to enter the sanctuary and Christine could do nothing but listen to everyone. Her ears pricked when she heard one particular female student who wasn't talking so quietly though, but rather shouting in a whiny voice to a group surrounding her.

"Can you believe it though? This freak in a mask tells my mother to leave his junk shop after she offered to pay whatever amount, the idiot! I suppose though, she did find something much better than the trash he had, wouldn't you agree?"

Christine turned her head the second she heard the word mask, it was Carlotta Guidicelli, a 25 year old who had moved with her mother and stepfather from Italy. Christine had already suffered the displeasure of talking to her when she went to speak to her maestro about her violin. One of the swarming girls looked curiously at Carlotta's own violin and asked "Why did he refuse to sell it to her though?"

"Oh, she said there was some little tramp in there, he was probably giving it to her for a good lay!" Carlotta laughed cruelly, "From the way it sounds that's probably the only way he can get any woman,"

Christine bit her tongue , a fight was not what she needed now, but she couldn't stand the way they were talking about Erik, when he was everything but what they were saying. "Guidicelli!" She yelled as she made her way over to the snot of a woman, "He refused to sell it to her because _I_ was buying it, and you're mother caused a terrible mess in his store when he told her to leave, did she disclose that information to you?" Carlotta laughed even more and smiled as she said "So you're the little bitch that got in her way, and yes, she told me about what she did to some of that freak's work, seemed rather fitting to me!"

Everyone had become silent watching the two rivals, Carlotta flaunting her smile, Christine glaring with a deep loathing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please come into the sanctuary now, I would like to instruct you all on what this year is to bring,"

Christine turned to see Monsieur Reyer, her maestro standing at the entrance, waving his hands for everyone to come in. She looked back at Carlotta to catch her sneering before she walked off. Christine shook her head angrily, but followed the rest of the group at any rate, she didn't really have much choice in the matter.

"If you all will take a seat in the pews please, there's no need to take out your instruments today, I'm just going to run over a few notes," Reyer said as he stepped up behind a pedestal, the very look of a preacher about to speak a sermon. "Now, as you all know, our first big performance will be the Christmas Symphony in two months, so come tomorrow we must begin to practice, practice, practice!" He banged his baton in time with his speech. "Before that though, my older students will be returning for a Halloween ball that is to be held at Nolan Hall, I would be pleased if you would all come to it and do invite family and friends. Keep in mind, it is a masked occasion and you will be required to come in costume. Are there any questions?"

Hands rose immediately and Reyer pointed out with his baton "You young lady, what would you like to know?"

"Will there be any sort of prizes? Like best costume, or most original?"

"Yes, there will be awards for costumes and the like, which also brings me to tell you we will have an award for best dance, if you have a song that you wish to specifically be performed it is advised you reach me in advance so that I may prepare the players, although if you are late with a submission a recording can also be played,"

"What kind of songs?" A male trumpet player asked.

"Instrumental, classical singers, this is to be a high class occasion and I won't have any of this new age nonsense, understood?" There was a murmuring of agreements from everyone and Reyer nodded "Good, now then I have a meeting to attend, so you are all dismissed for the day, goodbye to you all."

It didn't take long for everyone to clear out of the room, Reyer was picking up his case when Christine timidly walked up to him and said "Monsieur Reyer?" The old man looked up at her and smiled, his little mustache turning upward, "Mademoiselle Daaé, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know I found a new violin," She said opening up the case and pulling out the black instrument. Reyer took it from her and looked it over, his eyes widened as he examined it all the way down, Christine guessed it was astonishment of being so well made. He handed it back to her and said "Well then, that will work splendidly for this year, you make sure you take excellent care of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going."

"Yes, Monsieur Reyer, goodbye sir."

It was as she was walking out of the church that her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her bag and answered it "Hello?"

"Christine, how are you doing?"

"Hello Raoul" She responded a bit monotone, "I'm fine, just got out of my classes,"

"Oh, I hope it went well for you,"

"It could have been better, but for the most part it was fine,"

"Ah, well, I was wondering, I wanted to apologize for the other night and was wondering if I could take you to lunch, is that all right?"

"I'm sorry Raoul, I can't, I've got practice to do," She wasn't about to tell him that she was at the very moment walking to Erik's shop.

"Oh, I see, well okay, maybe some other time this week?"

"Perhaps, I've got to go now though Raoul, I'll talk to you later,"

"All right Chrissy, goodbye."

"Bye."

An hour later she was again outside that mysterious store, papers and books placed the very same, nothing had moved at all. She walked through the door and called out "Erik? Are you out here?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. Never again will I say a second chapter will be coming in hours. I could tell you a long story that involves sickness, homework, dragon slayings, birthday parties, tales of old, and the like, but I think you would much rather just get on with the story. Reviews on this would be appreciated, it is what you've been pleading for me to write after all. Consider it a late birthday gift, I turned eighteen on the 22nd of December._

_-holds out a tray of peppermint tea and cookies in apology-_

_Forgiven?_

* * *

Erik was picking up a few books when he heard the door open, he turned his head to see the most gorgeous creature walk up to him. Dirt blonde hair and green eyes without a blemish upon her face. "Sir, could you possibly help me? My name is Mary, Mary Sue," Erik swallowed hard and asked her "How may I be of service, Miss…. Mary?" The beautiful woman came face to face with him and said seductively "I don't know why, but I feel so drawn to you and I've never even met you before," Erik dropped his work right there, grabbing her and kissing passionately. He pulled back and said "My name is Erik, and I want to ask you Mary, will you be my bride so I can love you for all eternity?"

_Okay, I'm done, but I've seen so many bad stories done recently where Erik instantly (and I do mean right on the spot) falls in love with some random girl that I had to get that annoyance out of my system. I'm done now, onto the real story._

* * *

Erik was putting a few music sheets in a letter to be mailed out when he heard his name called. He raised his head and strained his ears to hear it again.

_Christine._

He came out from the back and responded, "Yes, I was just taking care of a package, if you could walk back here it would be most appreciated," He could hear the small creaking as she scurried her way along, and greeted her with a slight smile when she finally appeared before him. "I didn't expect you to come back so soon,"

"Well, we were told that we need to practice for the Christmas performance, so I thought it best to start now," He nodded and glanced at his clock. It was only early afternoon, and he really shouldn't close down till after a few more hours. But she was here, and he didn't want to make her leave for his sake. If any customers came, they'd just have to deal with the fact that the store was closed. "Let me go lock up the door and then we can begin,"

"Oh, aren't we just going to work on it here?" He laughed a little and replied "No, my dear, the perfection of the sound would not be as pleasing here, I have a personal area where I wish to teach you. Now, a moment and I will return," and he walked off without a second glance to her.

Christine felt a blush creep into her cheeks, the way he had called her 'dear' was so, so…

_Dark? Sexy? _She pondered in her mind. Erik was certainly a mysterious person, incredibly rude at first meeting, but once he began to open up he was a much better person. Yet, there was still so much she wanted to learn of him, particularly the one thing that had yet to fully leave her mind, why hide his face…

"Christine? Are you ready?" Erik asked as he walked up to her. She replied with nothing but a simple nod of the head. "Good, I shall now show you what few know of this place, follow me," He walked on past the counter as Christine kept after him like a lost animal, which she felt she would be very much like one should she become lost in the myriad of works. It was only a minute for them to reach the true back of the store, but it was no less messier than that of any other area. Christine could see that in here there was an a backdoor to exit the store and a set of stairs that turned at a point to where she could see no more.

"Are we to go up there?" She asked pointing to the steps. "No," Erik replied, "I don't like my work room to be as easily accessible as that, so I keep it well hidden," Christine was curious as she watched him pull away a mat in front of the door, but her curiosity turned to fascination as he put his hand into a small whole in the floor and lifted. A trap door opened up before her as a small cloud of dust rose in the air. Erik step down into it a bit and said "This is where we are to go,"

Christine stepped lightly up to Erik, he looked hesitant for a moment standing on the stairs, then extended his hand to her. She noticed that he was again wearing his black gloves. She put her hand in his and walked carefully onto the concrete steps beneath her, and when they were both low enough Erik pulled the door shut over them, engulfing them both in darkness.

Christine squeezed his hand even tighter when she lost her sight and Erik told her calmly "Christine, it's all right,"

"Just don't let me fall Erik, please," She begged like a child. It was Erik's turn to give a reassuring squeeze to her hand, "Trust me Christine, I promise I won't let you come to harm,"

She followed him blindly, his hand never leaving hers as he gently pulled her deeper into the cellar. Enough years of going down there he was able to walk path with no source of light. "From now on, this is where you will learn whenever you are under my dominion,"

It was when they reached the very bottom of the steps that Christine lost her footing, she began to fall forward when Erik's hands came around her, making her body twist around at an odd angle. She could feel the slightest hint of his breath on her and said with a slight joking pout "You promised that I wouldn't fall,"

"No, I said you would come to no harm, there in lies the difference. A fall is something I cannot prevent, we all stumble, but I can be there to catch you. Now, I'm going to let you go a moment, just stand still and touch nothing,"

"All right," She said as he set her down and his presence left her. He had again changed, he didn't sound harsh to her but… Possessive, controlling of his surroundings, here he was the master and she wasn't to disobey. She heard a match strike and a small glow appeared, a flame that was dancing as he walked. The flicker turned to much more as she saw a candle being lit, then another, and another. A few lamps were even lit and the light that they were casting began to bring the room to life. She could see the outline of Erik now as he walked, and was shocked and fascinated when he pulled the cover off a small mirror in front of one of the lamps. He set to walking about, revealing more mirrors, each aligned perfectly to catch one another.

As he adjusted the last lamp Christine looked around, she knew that the store was large, but this was incredible. The first thing she spotted was a piano, the wood was the same as her violin, but it almost glistened with a red glow in the candle's light. There also something very large underneath a covering, but he never took it off. "I'm afraid that no electricity runs down this far, so I had to use these flames and mirrors as a substitute, I hope it won't be a problem for you," Erik said as he returned to her.

"May I look around, just a bit?"

Erik studied her face a moment, "…You may, but you are to keep out of that room over there," He pointed to a shut door in the corner, "heed my words though, you may look, but touch nothing,"

Christine nodded, Erik was most definitely the master of his underground home.

As her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she could see that the walls were covered in paintings; buildings of the city, people walking and laughing with one another, children in the parks and their families; it was all the things that made Boston wonderful.

The candles came next. Most of them were a light cream color, but she could see dispersed between them that quite a few were also black, the contrast of the light and dark struck her that she was in a holy place, a secret from the world that had been unseen for ages.

She looked closely at the wall when she realized is it was not covered in stone or brick. "This room is sound proof," Erik looked up from the music he was setting at his piano and nodded, "I can be quite loud down here sometimes, so it covers everywhere, even on the door above." He shook his head a bit, "But that is not of importance now, it's time Christine,"

She hurried over to him as he sat a chair by the piano. "I trust you've already adjusted it to your needs?"

"Yes, I came home right after church to practice,"

"Good, now, I would like you to sit down here," He motioned to the chair. Christine sat down and took out the violin, holding it as preciously as the day she bought it.

"Hold on a moment," Erik said as he took the violin from her, he set it down carefully and then held Christine's left hand in his. He examined her nails, "Make sure your nails are never too long, otherwise the strings won't produce as well a sound,"

"I know this Erik-"

"Do not call me Erik as I teach you, down here you are a student and I am the Maestro,"

Christine nodded. "Yes, my… Maestro," She smiled at calling him something so official, it was like Monsieur Reyer.

"That's much better, now, I'd like you to run through the scales for me, please,"

Christine did as he asked, and she played beautifully. Erik shut his eyes as she drew the bow back and forth across the strings. "Stop, that's enough. Now, this is a duet that I would like you to be able to play with me by next week," He handed her a music sheet. "Listen to it here, on just the piano,"

Erik's fingers danced slowly across the keys, a slow, melancholy, but sad tune coming forth. Christine's felt tears in the back of her eyes, but couldn't help loving the song at the same time, it stirred old memories of her childhood, her life with her father.

_Now, my little Christine, you hold the violin like this, see?_

The tempo picked up the slightest, the notes wrapping subtly, but caressingly around Christine.

_Papa! Look, I can play this song now!_

Erik opened his eyes a moment to look at Christine. Her eyes were shut and a few tears were streaming down her face. Had his song done this to her? He brought it back to its original speed as it neared the end.

"Oh, father." Christine whispered aloud.

_Papa! Please, wake up, don't go to sleep yet! Wake up!_

"Christine?"

She swallowed and turned away, wiping at her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so emotional,"

She felt a pressure come on her arms, Erik's hand were firmly holding her from behind. He leaned in behind her and whispered in her ear, "Do not apologize. This is the purpose of music, to make one feel and think, to give life to our inner soul. Without the release music gives to our bodies, we could not possibly go on. One could say that people such as us, without music we… we die."

'_Without music we die'_ Christine repeated in her head. She was about to respond when Erik's cell phone went off. He released her immediately and fumbled for the small device on his hip.

"Damn thing, I thought I had turned it off- Hello? Yes, I am. Right now? You have to get it today… All right. No, no, it's not a problem… Look, you're already outside the shop, and it would appear that this lesson needs to end now anyway, we'll be right up. Yes, bye." He hung up his phone. "It would seem my dear friend picked this very moment to buy an instrument he's in need of, I hope you don't mind ending this so early today,"

"No, it's okay. I'll just go home and practice this," Christine said picking up the music sheets. Erik nodded as she put the violin and bow back in its case. "All set… Are you going to blow out all these candles now?"

"I will take care of them in a bit, make the walk back up the stairs a bit easier for you,"

"Thank you. So, who is this friend of yours?"

Erik smirked as he walked to the steps. Oh, how Nadir would enjoy running into one of girls of Celine. "I will introduce you once we get up there, come." He said, extending his hand once more to help her walk up.


	8. Chapter 8

_After a tiring week of school and life itself, I actually had the energy to write. Ah, such a fun chapter this is, we get to see more of Nadir!_

_Looking through some old reviews, I came across one that I thought needed to be corrected. Someone said I should tell my muse she's pretty, well…_

_-Lemur looking creature jumps on my head-_

_This is Lenny, obviously not a girl, and if anything, he's quite the little spastic thing. He's named after my favorite detective Lennie Briscoe (and may Monsieur Orbach rest in peace after the years he dedicated to that character). Anyway, Lenny enjoys stealing my coffee when I'm not looking, falling asleep at all hours of the day, and has only once made the mistake of annoying my Erik (who is NOT a Gerik, he is in fact the full face black mask original), but Lenny learned it's not wise to pester my lovely O. G. He resembles more of a ring tailed lemur, but his ears are much larger._

_I'm not exactly very happy with this chapter, but it's going to lead to some very interesting things within the next one. More than one love life is being told within this tale, as you shall soon see…_

_Now, to the story._

* * *

Nadir stood outside Erik's store, leaning against the frame, tapping his foot and blowing away on a pipe. A bad habit he had gained from his own father, but one that he had in his times of nervousness. The young girl was in there, the one Celine had said was like a daughter to her.

Celine. There was something he never thought would happen to him again. A widow, just a few years shy of his age, but still retaining youth from her ballet years.

"Might I ask what it is you are smoking today?"

Nadir jumped, and turned around to Erik's smirk, fumbling with his pipe. "Heavens, Erik, do you really enjoy scaring people so?"

"It serves its amusement," Erik's grin widened, holding the door open, "Well, do come in, and put that out, I won't have any of that plant getting to Christine."

Nadir sighed, poured the contents of his pipe onto the ground and tucked it away safely into his jacket's pocket, then followed Erik into the store. He was about to make his way to the back when he felt Erik grab his arm.

"Nadir, stop."

Nadir turned around to Erik as he let go of his arm. His face had construed into one of hilarity as his eyes took in Nadir's clothes. "Are.. Are you-" Erik began to laugh, "-Are you wearing your smoking jacket?"

Nadir groaned, "Erik, please, have some mercy on me, I'm seeing her tonight…"

"Oh, my friend, how you have been taken with her. Tonight, you say?"

"Yes. Oh, for the love of it all Erik, don't mock me for taking precautions!" Nadir's nostrils flared causing Erik to only laugh even more. The urge to smack the man over the head was incredible, but he held back when he heard a tiny coo behind him.

"Erik?"

"Ah, Miss Daaé, yes?" Nadir spoke in an immediate calmness, turning around to the young girl. He smiled warmly at her as she crept out slowly, almost cautiously at the sight of him. She was certainly a lovely thing, long, dark brown curls surrounding a light face, with matching brown eyes.

"Have you read of me or did Erik tell you I was here?" She asked him immediately. Nadir was a bit startled by the defensiveness in her words. Perhaps fame only by relation was a trouble for the young girl. He made a humble gesture of bending down to her, taking her hand as a gentlemen should and bestowing a kiss to the top of it. "I have heard of you before miss, but were not for Erik's mentioning, I would not have looked at you twice, in all honesty,"

He rose back up and released Christine's hand. She blinked a moment, then lifted her brow, "How are you a friend of Erik's… and yet he has no good manners in introduction?"

"_Pardon me?_" Erik huffed, both at Christine's comment and Nadir's actions. What was he playing at? He eyed Nadir a moment, who merely shrugged a little before saying, "I'll just go to the back, I need to get that harp soon,"

"No, no, I think we'll all walk back their," Erik interjected, locking back up his front door. He ushered the other two to start walking, following silently as they talked.

"A harp? You play Mr…?" Christine looked at him with peering eyes.

"Khan. I am Nadir Khan. And no, it is not for me,"

"Oh… My best friend's mother plays, actually, she's really quite good,"

Nadir stopped in mid-step, "Really? That's quite a coincidence,"

"Oh, yes," A voice echoed darkly, "Quite a _coincidence_,"

Christine turned around, Erik was no longer behind them. "How do you do that, Erik?"

"Do what?" his voice questioned in her right ear, she could nearly hear a laugh in his words, yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Nadir shook his head a little, "He is a ghost in this place. That… and he knows ventriloquism,"

"You've ruined the trick, Nadir." Erik glowered, coming out from a stack in front of them. "Perhaps this ghost shall have to have his revenge now," he smirked.

Nadir blanched, he wouldn't…

"Come, you did drive over here with a purpose," Erik said leading them the rest of the way to his counter.

Nadir was fast in choosing the harp he wanted, a small one that he could carry out easily. Christine began staring at him, trying to place just why the dark skinned man was in what seemed to be outright panic. He was fidgety writing out a check to Erik and kept on looking down at his watch, not too mention his choice of clothing at the current moment made him appear to be a rich playboy, the kind that usually owns a mansion and pool.

"Mr. Khan, where is it that you work?" Christine asked him.

"I- I am a teacher," Nadir said nervously.

Erik turned to Nadir, "Why, my friend, that was not the lady's question. The correct answer would be 'I work at the university'"

Christine's eyes narrowed dangerously, the dots connecting, "Mr. Khan… what is it you teach exactly?"

"I teach, that is-" he stuttered, pulling at his jacket's collar, but could not finish the sentence.

Christine eyes widened and she jumped back and shouted, pointing at him, "You're the one who met Celine! Meg told me about you!"

"I-"

"I suppose then you're going on a date with her tonight?" her eyes lit up now with the knowledge of who she was talking to.

"I would not call it a date exactly…"

"You've bought her a harp, that's beyond flowers and chocolates, you're trying to date her," Christine was practically bouncing with joy at meeting the mystery man after Celine.

Erik cleared his throat, trying to calm the excited woman before him. He handed a box containing to harp to Nadir, "You will speak to me later how tonight went,"

"I will do no such thing," Nadir replied with an air of annoyance. He turned to Christine, "Miss, it has been a joy to meet you, but I really must be going now, I've things to prepare,"

"For your date, I know" she waved her hand nonchalantly.

"For our dinner, not a date. I shall just unlock the door myself" He nodded to Erik, turning on his heel and walking as fast as he could to leave.

Christine waited until she heard the bell ring to speak to Erik, "Do you have any idea where he's taking her?"

"Why might you be wondering?"

"Oh… I'm just curious,"

"You really wish to see how their night goes together, don't you," he stated.

"Please, Erik! Meg and I were so excited when we found out she had a suitor, and now that I know they're having a date tonight…"

Erik could nearly see the gears and levers working within her mind, she was clearly forming a plan. "Well, I suppose I could mention it, or better yet, I could show you myself,"

Christine grinned, "You want to snoop just as badly to see what happens to him, don't you?"

Erik lifted his head in a dignified manner, "I do not snoop, I merely… care to make sure that my old bachelor friend does not make a fool of himself,"

"Do you know when he's going there?"

Erik shook his head, and Christine's hopes dropped, until she saw the right side of his lip curl.

"I do not know the time that he is arriving, but I do know the man who makes all reservations,"


	9. Chapter 9

_I know, I KNOW. I haven't updated in over a year, but real life took it's grasp on me and has made me older and wiser... Or at least it's given me time to consider things of the individual perspective and hopefully widen my view to not just see the small scheme but also the large... Eh, anyway, um... I did something that may seem ooc in this, but you have to keep in mind that this is a modern version, and I have known people to be that spontaneous..._

* * *

Erik sat, eyes shut, with his head on his steering wheel as he listened to the banter of Christine with some girl on the phone, the other end loud enough at the moment he could make out every word.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, Christine,"

"You're positive that you've gotten everything?"

"Yes! For the third time, I have the dresses, shoes, and makeup! Now will you tell me what occasion we're dressing up for?"

"No, no, no, I want you to see for yourself, just trust me, you're going to love me for it,"

Erik heard what sounded like forced laughter, "That's debatable at the moment; I almost had a date with Jeremy!"

"Who's Jeremy?"

There was a sudden click from the other end, followed by a dial tone.

Christine put her phone away and rolled her eyes. She rubbed her forehead and turned to Erik, "Okay, let's go."

Nadir sat nervously across the table from Celine, thankful that the table blocked her view of his twitching foot, his courage all but with him at the moment. He had discarded his smoking jacket in his car and was now in a dark forest green suit that complimented his eyes and skin tone. Glancing at her for a fraction of a second, he picked up his wine glass and took a sip of the light amber liquid while turning to look at the city below. The restaurant they were in was at the top story of what was a popular hotel resort, and was at the moment filled with a group of harp players. He had given his own small gift of a harp to her already and she had thanked him kindly, offering to play for him soon if he would like. He was nervous and hesitant to accept, but the gentle, serene look in her eyes won him over.

Now he felt like all the foolish love sick boys he saw during the school year, falling over every little thing they said and having a difficult time to hold their own when a girl was sitting so close to them-- _Damn whatever perfume she's wearing_! He thought abruptly, the alluring scent working on his senses and making his scientific mind want to further explore how such a small odor could work on his thoughts so, although, he felt his expedition might air on the physical more than the mental at the current moment…

It was in the haze of his pondering that he heard his name distantly.

"Nadir? Nadir, Are you all right?"

His head snapped up, "Hmm?"

Celine's eyes were on him intently, "You've hardly eaten anything and said even less, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I…" He swallowed, "I was just thinking about the upcoming year with my students,"

"Oh, what are they usually like?" she asked curiously.

"Idiots. All of them,"

She laughed, "They can't all be that bad,"

"This year I have the pleasure of a student who in the past has set three fires in chemistry, gotten himself and his girlfriend stuck in the music room until they were found the next day, and he's an arrogant little runt because his father makes numerous donations,"

"Oh… I'm so sorry,"

"So am I,"

"Well, tell me about something a little more enjoyable, hmm? You still have tonight to have a little fun, no need to think of students while I'm around,"

Her hand stretched out and was placed over his own that had been laying on the table. Nadir's eyes met hers and he practically felt his heart stopping. He swallowed once again, "I suppose there are better things to discuss…"

Standing at the entrance of the restaurant, Erik waited on the two young women who were currently changing in the bathroom. He was staring at an awful piece of art that he supposed some considered tasteful. It was in pastel colours with dainty flowers, but it had no feeling to it, just an amateur look of someone who was paid to paint just a 'pretty' picture.

"_Ahem_."

He turned around at the throat clearing to Christine, now dressed up in an attire that more suited her surroundings.

"Meg recently bought it for me, how do I look?"

She was in a dark green, shimmering dress. His eyes trailed down her body, from the just ruffled neckline to the flaring of the bottom that stopped below her knees down to her black heels, and his mind swam in her glory.

"You look…"

_Beautiful._

_Gorgeous._

_Lovely._

"…very nice."

She smiled at him prettily, "Thank you,"

The young blonde soon followed, dressed in a more modern but still delicate light blue dress, also with black heels, but the addition of a dark blue shawl finished the ensemble.

"Now will you _please_ tell me what we're doing here, Christine?"

"Oh, I just thought that you might like to see how mum's date is going," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Mum- her date—they're _here_???"

Erik finally chimed in, "Just in there," he pointed, "We have a booth where we should be hidden but close enough to see what happens,"

"Err… Please excuse my asking, but this really only just occurred to me… Why are you here?"

"It would seem that this date of your mother's is also the date of my closest friend,"

"Ah, well then…" she turned to Christine, "Let's snoop!"

Two minutes later they were sat comfortably down in their booth, and had already received their drinks. Erik sat looking over a menu while Christine and Meg used theirs as shields while peeking over their seat.

"I can't see them," Meg huffed.

"They're right there,"

"Where?"

"_There_,"

Meg huffed again, "Still not seeing them,"

Christine grabbed Meg's head and turned it sharply to the right.

"_Ohhh_…" she leaned back in her seat a moment with a look of contemplation, "He looks… old,"

Erik nearly snorted in his glass as Christine thumped her best friend on the head. "That's mum's boyfriend and all you can comment on is his age?"

"He's… foreign looking?" she offered weakly.

Christine muttered under her breath and put her head down on her folded arms. She peeked back up and smirked, "Better old and foreign than Mr. Creton,"

Meg shivered, "Don't even _start_ about him,"

"Creton?" Erik asked curiously.

Christine's eyes twinkled, "He was this guy that helped run the tickets at Meg's old dance school. Bald and pot bellied and either didn't know or care that scratching in public was offensive to some,"

"_And_ he always patted me on the head like some five year old." Meg whined.

"So this Creton took an interest in your mother?"

Meg laughed briskly, "Not just an interest, he nearly proposed to her! But, thankfully, a little accident made him change his mind,"

"Accident?" Erik's interest was piqued.

"I was spinning around, didn't see him and- Christine Daaé, you stop laughing about it! I did NOT break his foot!"

Christine buried her face into her arms and was, at the moment, shaking all over from trying to conceal her fit of giggles. When she came up for air with a gasp she exclaimed, "I know, but the way mum practically tore him to pieces for swearing at you! I honestly thought she might _kill_ him if he hadn't gotten away fast enough,"

"She is a tough woman, then?" Erik asked.

Meg shook her head slowly and seriously, "You don't play with my mother."

"Then this will be interesting, Nadir can be quite hot-headed, but he is also easily flustered,"

"Mmm… Chrissy, I think I'm going to go,"

Christine looked suspicious, "Why…?"

"Well, after I hung up with you, I sort of got a call… for another date…"

Christine smirked and put her hand to her head, closing her eyes, "No, wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a young man, his name starts with a J… I see a… a Jeremy!"

"Actually, it's a Mark, but he's expecting me in…" she looked at her watch, "Twenty minutes. So… you have fun, tell me _everything_ that they do, all right?"

"All right… And be sure to be back by curfew,"

"I don't have a curfew!"

"Sure you do, it's Be-back-before-Christine-goes-to-sleep-otherwise-I- don't-hear-the-juicy-details-curfew,"

"Ohh… but… fine. I'll be back around midnight,"

"Good, now you get going."

"Bye, Christine. Oh, bye to you too, Mister Destler."

"Mademoiselle." Erik tipped his head.

The girls embraced and Meg took her leave from her seat, but what she didn't realize was that though the circular booth was a rather good cover from being seen, her mother had noticed the blue flash moving from the seat and was now looking with a keen eye at the other feminine head sitting down. She recognized that blue dress, and she knew those brown curls…

She held her hand up to interrupt Nadir as he talked to her enthusiastically about his childhood and his native home, "I…I think I see someone I know. I'll be just a moment."

Celine Giry rose from the table and started a beeline in the direction of the woman and apparent male company. If she were correct in her assumptions those two girls would suffer for their prying in her affairs.

Christine gasped at seeing the older woman practically charging across the room and her eyes bulged as she panicked, "Oh, crud! Mum's coming over here!"

Before Erik had a chance to question why that frightened Christine she grabbed him and crashed her lips on his. He stiffened as hard as ice, but could feel himself melting while his eyes widened in shock and her mouth moved over his. Shockwaves crashed down on his entire body and out of what he could only guess as natural human instinct he shut his eyes and wrapped his arm around her, hiding their actions from the world with his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a question of whether this was reality, or perhaps if he had died and found some type of utopia, but he ignored those bothersome thoughts as he delighted in the taste on his lips.

Celine stopped before she was too close as it was obvious what the couple was doing. She could now see that the man was an older gentleman, and be it Christine or not, she wasn't about to make a scene upon verbally attacking what could very well be just a couple sharing a moment of passion. She stopped and turned back around and walked back to her seat with Nadir, who seemed confused at her annoyed face.

"Is something the matter?"

"No… I just thought I saw my daughter's best friend watching us,"

Nadir's heart rate sped up immediately. Erik wouldn't be here, not out in so much public…

"I don't think it was her though, just someone who looked like her, as the girl was in a rather fervent kiss with her company,"

A laugh almost broke from Nadir. Now he _knew_ it wasn't Erik.

"It probably was just someone who looked like her, no need to worry,"

"No, I suppose not… Now, you were telling me about your schooling as child?"

"Yes, well, as I was saying, we were very poor and had to struggle to keep ends up…."

Erik blinked in confusion as Christine pulled back slowly from him, looking over his shoulder. She smiled lightly and giggled, followed by a gasp and a hand clamping to her mouth, "I'm so sorry I did that! If she had found us spying it wouldn't have been pleasant, believe me. I… I hope you don't mind that I did that…" she trailed off and blushed, looking away a moment before shyly meeting his eyes.

_What the _hell _was that about?_ A little voice exclaimed in her head.

Erik swallowed, his breathing a little forced, "It's… quite all right. No harm done,"

"I just- oh… Well, you know, desperate times-"

"Desperate measures," he finished the phrase.

He watched intently as she seemed to fumble for the right words, "I… I need to use the restroom. I'll… be right back," and taking a quick peek to make sure the older Giry was again enthralled with her date, she dashed out of the booth and headed to the ladies room.

Raising his hand to the left side of his face, Erik released a shuddering breath and allowed some of the chaos of his mind to release, lowering his head. It was strange to him that he wasn't surprised to feel the pricking of tears at his eyes, and a sob almost escaped his throat. Christine had no idea what she had just done, what heat she had brought to his cold heart... and body.

Shaky fingers met his lips, the sensation of her still on them.

_His first kiss…_


End file.
